Loves Me Not
by Neji's-Fanboy
Summary: SasoDeiSaku. One-shot. Songfic. Who does Deidara really love?


**Loves Me Not**

**A/N : Okay, this one-shot is based on 'Loves Me Not' by Tatu. ... This is a love triangle one-shot, and my first Naruto one-shot. The pairings are SasoDei, and DeiSaku. Er, I might continue this only if I get enough non-flaming reviews. **

**WARNINGS – Yaoi. Angst. Songfic. AU. Horrible writing. **

**Disclaimer – Naruto is owned be Masashi Kishimoto, distributed in America by VIZ Media. I am simply writing something about the show. The song belongs to Tatu, and whoever their publisher is...I have no idea...**

**Lyrics – _Are in bold and italicized._**

**Thoughts – **_Are in italicized. _

**Normal writings is in – **non-bold, and non-italicized text

I remember the first time that you talked to me. I wasn't your friend, and I was more of an enemy at the time. You told me that I was a monster, and that one day the bad had to pay for what they did. That's what started our relationship. The 'Romeo and Juliet', struggling, and sometimes unbearable relationship we had. I remember the first time you told me about Sasuke, and about how he had broken your heart. I told you, that I would be there. Even though I didn't say it directly. I also remember the day you told me that you fell in love with someone besides Sasuke.

I was a little shocked, counting Sasuke was the only person you ever said you loved. I tried to guess, and ended up insulting you, which I have no idea how I did, you must have been PMSing that day, because you punched me in my face, and told me to get lost. All that over guessing Naruto. You didn't speak to me for three days, and then you confessed who it was, even though it was against your will.

I grinned, and told you some wise-ass remark, which got me slapped across the face, and which got you to tell me I was worse than Naruto, and you had no idea why your heart had chosen me. I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't listen to me once. So, then I had the brilliant idea of giving you flowers and chocolates to apologize.

You tore the flowers apart, and threw the chocolate at my head, but, I knew that you were accepting my apology...in a rather violent way, but accepting it. You told me that if I said one more witty remark, I'd be in the hospital for four weeks. I guess, I knew how to push your buttons right, even without trying. One of my better talents, eh? I bet you would disagree with that...And then smack me again.

God, you enjoyed smacking me. And I enjoyed annoying you till you did. I guess, that sometimes, all you need is a good slap to get some motivation, right? I bet that if you could you'd smack me, and then castrate me. Aren't you Lil' Miss Angelic?

Then, I remembered the day, that I became friends with...him. The guy that you absolutely hated, and once almost kicked his ass, but you didn't. You let your friend in college do the job for ya. That was just a little lazy, don't cha' think? You had caused him some real damage, and stuck him in the hospital for about two months, which I'm pretty sure your parents weren't so happy about.

You asked me out once. I remember saying 'Yes' and then...we were an 'Us'. Most of your friends despised me, no matter how much I tried to be nice to them. But I understand why Mr. Emo Grumpy Panda hated me, and his siblings. I had kicked his ass pretty well? You have to agree. And that Naruto kid, did hate me a whole lot...He didn't have to punch me so hard, dammit. That kid should be in boxing.

Once Sasori got out of the hospital, he had joined the gang me and my friends had, again, and that you had hung out with for a little while. Then, you told me that I had to choose my friends, or my gang. I wanted to choose buy, _noooo, _you had to be demanding, and then you gave me that look. That look that told me 'If you don't choose _my _opinion, you'll be dead.'

I had chosen you. But, then my gang had started to forget all about me. All but Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, and Itachi. I sometimes thought I had seen Sasori steal a glance of me once, but then I looked again, and he was glaring at you...and me. I tried to talk you into letting me join my friends again, and you said that;

'Oh, so now, we aren't your friends anymore?!' You screamed that in my face, and got us some weird stares. You continued to yell at me, until Sasori came and told you to 'shut the Hell up,' and then you tried to attack him once more, if only I had been in the way of you two. You started to scream profanities at me, and then throw rocks at me and him. I had only realized that then, I hadn't even thought of the consequences for protecting him, and that I hadn't shown you the reason I wore my gloves, even though I promised you I would that day.

Over the course of a month, you and I had grown apart. And that he and I had grown much closer. You came up to me one day, and told me that you forgave me, and that we could be together once again. I accepted the offer, but I kept it a secret. But...then the month after that, I had felt a weird feeling for Sasori in my heart, and I thought it was just love, BROTHERLY love, not, the kind you had for Sasuke.

But, then after three weeks, and I finally realized I was head over heels for him, and that me and you were still going out. I tried to tell you, but you hung up on me as soon as I said his name. You had loathed him since the incident with me, you, and him. I left you a message after that, you must have heard it, because you called me back right after that, and you said that you were going to go shopping with Ino, who stole my hair-style by the way, that bitch.

You started to yell, and scream, and insult me. I knew that I had crossed the line, and that I would never be forgiven for my actions, but I didn't care for some reason.

"_**I complicated our lives**_

_**By falling in love with him."**_

You told me that since I had started to date you, you were my only friend. I felt even worse when you told me that. I didn't want to lose all of them...But I did...According to you.

"_**I complicated our lives.**_

_**Now I'm losing my only friend."**_

You told me that I was a fag, and that I should die, for it, since it was a "sin". But I didn't mind that, since, I knew you looked at yaoi magazines all the time with Ino, TenTen, and Temari.

"_**I don't know why, I had to try**_

_**Living my life on the other side.**_

_**Now, I'm so confused. **_

_**I don't know what to do."**_

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should deny my feelings for him, or admit them. But then, one day, something about him changed. I think it was when he protected my from Kenpachi...Or whatever his name was. He stood in front of me, and blocked the blow that...Kan...something had thrown. He had shown some affection to me, and I stood their in shock because of it.

"_**He loves me, he loves me not.**_

_**She loves me, she loves me not.**_

_**She loves me.."**_

I started to feel more and more love for him, and I was starting to smear that line that seperated you from the rest. And, to tell the truth, I didn't care.I didn't even notice.

"_**I started blurring the lines**_

_**Because I didn't care."**_

You were never there for me, even though I was for you. Like that one time, when I had fought Sasuke in the school's yard. You weren't there to see me fighting him for ruining your life, and nor did you want to be. You thought that I was going up against Sasuke because he was Itachi's little brother. Well, that was a reason, but not the major reason.

"_**I started to cross the line**_

_**Because you were never there."**_

I remember mine and Sasori's first kiss, if you could even call it that. He was unconscious at the time, and I had decided to kiss him. I just...placed my lips on his, which most of awoken him, because his eyes shot open. My life is now a fairy tale and Soap Opera mixed into one! He pushed me away from him, which made me fall on the floor.

**A/N2 : Okay, so I didn't use the whole song, shoot me. And I ended at a bad time, but still, dudes, I was running out of ideas. **


End file.
